Suspended In Time
by BurningFlamesPassion
Summary: Bridge, Syd and Z were told to investigate some strange noises coming from the mansion on Avery Avenue. What will they find there?
1. The Mansion

**Author's Note:** Hello. My first try in writing a fan-fiction for power rangers SPD. I hope it is to your liking.: )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power rangers…or its characters…

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

"Rangers, report to the lobby immediately," Sky Tate, the new SPD Earth Commander, instructed the rangers via video communication link.

Bridge Carson, the new red ranger, was fixing the projector. When he heard the instruction, he put down his tools and went out of his room to make his way to the lobby. _This is new. He never asks us to be meet at six in the evening. Wonder what this is about._

Syd Drew and Z Delgado were busy wiping RIC clean when they heard the instruction.

"What's up with the meeting?" asked Syd.

"No idea. But we'd better hurry. Don't want your lover boy waiting too long." Taunted Z emphasizing on the word 'your'.

Syd threw the towel she was holding at Z and blushed like crazy. "Shut up!"

* * *

Sky was already there in the lobby, waiting as patiently as he could for his 3 man team to arrive. Bridge was the first to arrive followed by Syd and Z. The three of them saluted Sky and waited for whatever he was going to say.

"There have been complains from residents about a certain abandoned mansion located at Avery Avenue, 8 miles south from here." Sky began. "The complains were that right after dusk, strange noises were heard. Mechanical noises that would go on till dawn. The entire thing began a week ago."

Syd was beginning to shiver in her uniform. "Erm, you don't think it has got anything to do with ghosts, right?"

Sky gave her a 'what the heck' kind of look with his eyebrow cocked up. Syd then decided not to say anything else.

"So, you want us to go check out what made the noise and if possible, shut it down?" stated Z.

Sky gave a curt nod.

"Okay. I suppose we'll be going then." Said Bridge, getting psyched up.

* * *

Half way through their journey in the SPD jeep, Syd began to speak. "You know, I don't like the idea of going to an abandoned mansion at night."

"Admit it, you're scared." Replied Z. Bridge, who was driving gave a chuckle.

"I'm not scared!" Syd retorted and then added, "I'm just… feeling uneasy."

"You're scared alright." Bridge muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Soon, they reached the gates of the abandoned mansion. The mechanical noise was heard. The three of them climbed out of their jeep and stared at the mansion. It was huge. In fact, too huge to be called a mansion. Syd stared at it through the rusty gates. _Just look at it. The walls must have been pure white. Now, its black with mildew and mold. I wonder how this mansion was maintained. _

"I know I'm rich but I'm not that rich to be able to live here! It's a castle! Not a mansion!" Syd exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, mansion or not, we'd better investigate." Said Bridge. Ever since he was promoted to Red Ranger, he became a tad more serious. But his sense of humour never left him.

He came towards the rusty iron gates. With a gloved hand, he reached out and touched it daintily. He Then gave the touch a little bit more force. Suddenly, the spot he touched crumbled. He gave a startled look and said, "Oh my." Then, the entire iron gate followed suit, crumbling to dust in a matter of seconds. Bridge did manage to move out of the way in time.

Syd and Z gasped at the sight. The entire gate was gone.The mansion must be hundreds of years old. If not, why would the gates crumble to dust? "What did you do?" asked Z.

"I just touched the gate so it would open but it, crumbled!" answered Bridge very quickly.

"Well, at least the gate is now 'open' for us to drive in. Come on. We can't waste any time." Z went in to the back seat with Syd, who was shaking like she just got out of a cold swimming pool.

Bridge went to the drivers seat and started the engine. The route up to the mansion took five minutes. The gravel path crunched beneath the tyres. When they reached the front door of the mansion, they got out again. The sky was already as black as coffee and there was no moon or lights to help them see. They took with them torch lights before going in the mansion.

Bridge was about to open the door when Z stopped him. "You know what, let me do it this time."

She held the door knob of the huge oak door and gave it a turn to the right. Something clicked. She pushed the door open slowly and flashed her torchlight into the nearly empty hall.

When the door was opened widely, the three of them went in together. Syd was grabbing Z's hand like a scared little child. Z shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The three of them flashed their torch randomly through the nearly empty hall. Portraits of people lined up the walls around them. There were tables with dusty vases atop. Every step they take, dust would float up.

"I wonder who was the last person to inhibit this mansion," Bridge thought aloud.

Then, his torch shone on one of the portraits. He walked towards the portrait and examined it. In the portrait, there were four people. The two adults, Bridge assumed were the parents of the two girls. The taller of the two girls with dirty blond hair seems to be around the age of 20. The shorter with chestnut brown hair seems to be around the age of 17.

The one with chestnut brown hair seemed to catch his attention. Her eyes were of soft baby blue colour. Her smile was so warm and bright, it seemed that she was the only one who was enjoying the photo session. He scanned the frame and found a heavily dusty gold plate attached to the bottom of the portrait. He wiped the dirt off with his gloved hand.

The plate was engraved with words. He read it out loud but only enough for him to hear himself speak.

"Family portrait taken on January 17, 2002. From top left hand side to bottom right hand side: Mrs. Adeline Mariah Adonis, Mr. Johnny Gordon Adonis, Miss Sylvia Jordan Adonis and Miss Kayla Marie Adonis." He took a look at the girl with the chestnut brown hair again. He then smiled.

"Kayla Marie Adonis, huh? It suits you." Then, he heard Z calling out to him. He took one last look at the portrait and went to find Z.

He found her and Syd standing at a staircase that goes up to the third floor and it also leads down to the basement. The mechanical noises were coming from downstairs.

"Is this the only staircase?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah. It's the only one." Replied Z.

"Can we not go down there?" asked Syd, who seemed very frightened.

"We have to if we want the noise to stop." With that, Bridge went down the steps first towards the basement. Z followed suit. Syd was reluctant at first but she'd rather stick with her friends than to stay up there alone. The steps never seemed to stop. That was until Bridge saw dim bluish white light ahead of him.

* * *

Authors Note: End of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review it! Thank you! 


	2. The Girl In The Jar

Author's Note: Alrighty! Second chapter! I'm not sure if I can update as quickly but i will try my best!

* * *

_Last time… "Can we not go down there?" asked Syd, who seemed very frightened.  
"We have to if we want the noise to stop." With that, Bridge went down the steps first towards the basement. Z followed suit. Syd was reluctant at first but she'd rather stick with her friends than to stay up there alone. The steps never seemed to stop. That was until Bridge saw dim bluish white light ahead of him.  
_  
OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo 

"Guys, there's light at the end of this staircase," stated Bridge. He heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly, "Ah!" Syd missed a step and came crashing into Z who in turn, rammed into Bridge. The three of them fell into a pile on the floor.

They groaned slightly from the fall. "Syd, watch your step will you?" hollered Z. Her voice seemed to bounce off the walls of wherever they were. Bridge stood up and stared at the sight before him. _So, this is where the light and sounds were coming from._

Syd and Z stood up as well and stared at what Bridge was looking as. Their jaws nearly touched the ground. Right in front of them was a gigantic glass jar. It was surrounded with computers and control panels, probably from 40 years ago. However, it wasn't the computers and control panels that shocked them.

Inside the jar was a girl clad in a pure white dress that reached to her knees. She was suspended in what looks like water. An oxygen mask was covering her mouth and nose. She had long hair that floated around her, creating a sort of back drop around her. The sight was so surreal. She looked so peaceful.

"Is she alive?" Syd broke the silence that enveloped the three.

Z walked towards the computers. All of them showed blank screens except for one. She took a look at it. It was monitoring her pulse, brain waves and most importantly, it was keeping her alive. Bridge and Syd came up behind her and stared at the monitor.

"So, she's still alive. After how long?" asked Syd.

"By the looks of it, she's been in there for over 40 years." Answered Z.

"Well, we better search around for something that may give us a clue as to who she is and who put her in there. Also, we have to find a way to put an end to the noise. I think it has bothered the residents quite enough." Mentioned Bridge.

The three went their separate ways in the basement to search for clues. About five minutes later, Syd found something.

"Guys, over here. I may have got something." Z and Bridge went towards her. She was holding up a book and a file. Bridge took hold of the file while Z took the book.

"Let me see what's written in here." Mused Z. Syd stood beside her and read with her. Bridge went over to the glass jar and stared at the girl inside. He somehow had the feeling that he saw her somewhere before. He thought and thought but nothing came up. So instead of thinking some more, he asked Syd and Z what they found out.

"Well, to start of, that girl inside is Kayla Marie Adonis." Began Z.

"What? Kayla Marie Adonis?" repeated Bridge.

"Yea. Why?" asked Syd.

"She's the girl I saw in the portrait. What happened to her?"

"It's stated here that she got shot in the middle of a party. The bullet was removed but she never woke up since then. The doctors wanted to plug out the wire and let her die because there was nothing else that they could do. Apparently, her father refused to let that happen. He asked private doctors and scientist to find a way to keep her alive until there was a method to wake her up from her slumber."

"Is that all? There's nothing else on her family?" Bridge enquired.

"Well, that's it. This was the only entry written. No other family members in here as well." Answered Syd.

Bridge gave a long sigh. "So, that leaves us with this then." He held up the file. He then flipped the file open. There were blue prints on the mansion.

"Look here. There are solar panels installed at the roof of this mansion." He pointed to a certain area of the blue print. "Its connected to this generator. So, I suppose that this entire thing has been running on electricity until the current was severed. So, it had to rely on stored solar power to power this up."

"Interesting. How are we supposed to end the noise?" asked Syd, getting a tad bit edgy.

"Well, there's a switch at that end," Bridge pointed to his left. "But if you cut the power, she can only stay alive for about fifteen minutes." He pointed to the side note made on the blue print.

"Fifteen minutes is all we need." Stated Z. "Come on! We have a life to save. And end this noise."

Z went to find the switch. When she did she called out to Bridge and Syd. When they answered back, she flipped the switch. The noise began to die down slowly. So did the light coming from the jar. Bridge and Syd switched on their torches and waited for something to happen.

As the light began to go dim, the glass jar began to rise slowly. The liquid started to pour out at an alarming rate. The gas mask on Kayla detached itself from her. Bridge and Syd braced themselves to catch her in case she falls. When the glass was above Kayla's head and the water drained, she fell down like a rag doll. Bridge and Syd caught her in time.

Z returned to them. Bridge carried Kayla in his arms. Syd held his torch for him. Soon, the three of them were running up the stairs, into the hall and out the mansion.

"Syd, contact Sky and tell him we're coming back." Instructed Bridge once they reached the jeep.

"Z, I want you to keep her alive. There's an oxygen mask underneath your seat." He instructed while he handed Kayla over to Z.

"Hang on everybody. This is probably going to be a very bumpy ride." He got the engine running and instantly put the put the pedal to the metal with the sirens on.

* * *

"Who is she?" asked Sky. 

"We found her in the mansion. We need to bring her back to life." Said Bridge. Kayla was placed on a stretcher. SPD scientists and medic were rushing her to the operation room. Syd and Z were close behind.

The four of them followed her until she disappeared behind the doors of the operation room. One of the scientist came out with a medic.

The scientist asked in what state she was found in. Bridge answered. "She was suspended in some kind of liquid. Her vitals were still in order only that she wasn't awake."

The scientist nodded his head and said, "That liquid she was suspended in was to make sure that she did not age a single day from when she began to slip into coma. In other words, she's suspended in time."

"So, time practically froze for her." Stated Z. The scientist nodded.

"Right now, we are about to send tiny electrical shocks to her brain to try wake her up from the coma." Began the medic. "However, the procedure may kill her. The survival rate is only 50 percent."

"Do you want to continue?" asked the scientist.

Bridge, Syd and Z looked at Sky. He took a deep breath and thought for a while. Finally, he said, "Yes. Do it."

The two were about to return to the operation room when Bridge spoke. "Can I go in there? I… I just want… you know…"

"Okay. But only you can go in. The rest of you wait outside here." Said the medic.

Bridge nodded and walked in with the medic and scientist. Syd stared at the sight. Something inside of her lurched. Even though she knows she had feelings for Sky, she can't help feeling a tinge of pain when Bridge went in the operation room to be with that girl he didn't even know. What's happening to me?

* * *

Author's note: So, how was that? Dramatic? not? boring? just pour out your thoughts. 


	3. She Has Awaken

Author's Note: Okay people. Here is the third chapter. Thank you for the reviews. It is very much appreciated.

**JuseaPeterson:** Bridge saw the girl on the portrait remember? And the girl in the jar just clicked something in his mind. We all know that Bridge sometimes has short term memory…

* * *

_Last time… Bridge nodded and walked in with the medic and scientist. Syd stared at the sight. Something inside of her lurched. Even though she knows she had feelings for Sky, she can't help feeling a tinge of pain when Bridge went in the operation room to be with that girl he didn't even know. What's happening to me?_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**In The Operation Room**

Bridge was clad in a blue robe and mask. The same outfit that the scientist and medics were wearing.

"Here's what's going to happen," began the scientist whom he talked to outside. His name was Sherman. "The pads that are placed to her temples are connected to that machine over there." He pointed to a small white machine, the size of a toaster. Bridge listened intently.

"That machine will pass through an electrical current that is so small it will only feel like an ant bite."

"Okay. So, by passing this current to her brain, it will wake her up? To put it in layman's term of course." Bridge asked while staring at Kayla.

Sherman nodded. "Precisely. However, the current will increase if she doesn't wake up soon. Sometimes, the brain is just to weak to except anymore signals that it shuts down for good."

Bridge crossed his arms and walked towards Kayla. "If this doesn't work, then her father would be very disappointed."

"We understand. But, isn't her father already dead?" Sherman asked.

Bridge just let it pass as a rhetorical question.

"Alright then. Let us begin the procedure of waking this young girl up." Sherman walked over to the computer that was monitoring her vitals to make sure that it will go well.

One of his assistants stood by the 'miracle machine' and awaited for further instructions. Bridge held Kayla's hand and muttered a prayer. When Sherman nodded, the machine was switched on the lowest current.

Kayla's brain waves began to tweak slightly. "Make the current higher." Said Sherman.

When the current was higher, Kayla's brainwaves began to tweak more and more. Bridge stared at Kayla's face for any sign of movement and his grip on her hand became tighter. Suddenly he saw her eyes twitch slightly.

"Sherman! Her eyes twitched!" Bridge exclaimed.

Sherman was delighted to hear the news. "Excellent! She's responding well! Make the current higher by three percent and let it stay there. She will be waking up! She just needs some help!"

When the current was made higher, Kayla's eyes began to twitch more. Soon, the were fluttering open.

**Kayla's POV**

I am finally waking up! How long was I asleep? Come on eyes, don't fail me! Open! I hear people cheering! I feel someone squeezing my left hand. Who is it? Could it be father? I want to see who it is! Please open, eyes! Open!

**Normal POV**

Kayla's eyes finally opened slowly. Her surroundings was very blur. Her eyes took some time to adjust. She could see a blur figure hovering above her. She blinked some more. Kayla saw soft green eyes looking down at her. That's not father. Who is he?

Bridge spoke, "Hello Kayla. I'm Bridge. Bridge Carson You've finally woken up after forty years of long sleep. Nice to meet you."

Kayla tried to speak but all that came out was air.

"Hey, relax. Don't try to talk yet okay. Take it easy."

The people in the operation room cheered and hugged one another. Kayla is the fifth person to come alive after so long. That was truly remarkable and will go into the medical records.

* * *

**Outside the operation room**

Syd, who was pacing up and down non stop for the past ten minutes, stopped in her tracks when she heard the cheering.

"Did she come back to life?" she asked.

"By the sound of it, I'd say yes." Answered Sky.

The operation room door opened and revealed the scientists, medics Bridge and Kayla. Bridge was smiling like there was no tomorrow. When he saw that his friends hadn't left, he jogged over to them.

"Guys! The procedure was a success! She's, well, alive!" he exclaimed, trying very hard not to sound too excited.

"That's good." stated Z. "So, does she remember anything from her past? Does she even remember her own name?"

The stretcher that Kayla was laid on rolled past the rangers. Suddenly she moved her hand and grabbed Bridge's uniform. Bridge instantly turned around to face her. Syd was clearly not happy. Kayla was seeking attention from Bridge.

Kayla gave a little whimper. Her eyes began to water. Her grip on Bridge's uniform tightened.

"Hey, let him go!" Syd was about to lunge forward to rip Kayla's hand off Bridge when she was stopped by Sky.

"Easy there Syd!" Sky held on to her by her waist. "What animal bit your ass?"

"Yeah. Take it easy. If you were the one who woke up after forty years, I'm sure you would want answers, right?" Z commented.

Syd calmed down for a moment. "Sorry." Sky let her go.

"Guys," called Bridge. "I'm going to follow her to the ward. Catch you guys later."

With that, he left following Kayla to her ward.

"Well, I guess I better retire for the night." Sky stated. "You girls should too."

Syd and Z were the only people left at the medical centre. Syd was about to leave as well when Z grabbed her arm. "Okay, spill. Something's wrong with you today."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Syd answered.

Z gave her the 'I don't think so look'. "I saw how you reacted when Bridge went in the operation room. I'm not blind."

Syd sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I don't know," she began. "Some how, I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Bridge but I'm not sure how deep the feelings are."

Z loosened her grip on Syd. "Go on."

"I has been going on for a few days now and I don't know how to deal with it."

"Syd, you like Sky don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But, Bridge is different."

Z sighed a long sigh and let go of Syd's arm. She rubbed her eyes for a moment. "So, now you like, the both of them?"

Syd nodded her head slowly.

"Its one or the other Syd. You choose. But you'd better make sure that your final decision will not jeopardize you and your life." With that Z walked back to her dorm, leaving behind a very confused Syd to think about who she should pick.

_I've liked Sky for a very long time. Now I have feelings for Bridge. This is not going to be an easy task for me. Where do I head from here?_ Slowly, she headed back to her dorm, crossing her arms on her chest. Her walk back to her dorm suddenly seemed very quiet.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was that? I think it's a little too short for my liking but for now, this is it. Review please. 


	4. Emotions Like A Double Edged Sword

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Was working my butt off these few days. So, here's chapter 4. Its getting intense!

* * *

_Last time… "Its one or the other Syd. You choose. But you'd better make sure that your final decision will not jeopardize you and your life." With that Z walked back to her dorm, leaving behind a very confused Syd to think about who she should pick. I've liked Sky for a very long time. Now I have feelings for Bridge. This is not going to be an easy task for me. Where do I head from here? Slowly, she headed back to her dorm, crossing her arms on her chest._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

It has been nearly a week since Kayla was revived. SPD Earth headquarters had been crawling with reporters asking many questions about her revival, about how she was found, and even about her family. The rangers had to fend the reporters off for Kayla because she was refusing to answer any of the questions from the reporters. The reporters gave up eventually and left. Sky was glad they left. They were getting on to his nerves.

Kayla regained her ability to talk and to move around on her feet. Her memory of her past was still foggy. The only things she could remember were her family, her age and the day she got shot. To remember that you nearly died and awoke more than forty years later is not a very nice feeling.

* * *

Kayla was in normal civilian clothing. She's currently residing in one of SPD's bunk. A few days before, Bridge had graciously gotten permission from Sky to transfer Kayla from the ward to somewhere more comfortable. He even asked Kayla her dress size. She was combing her hair when she remembered what Z told her.

**Flash back**

_"He forced me to go shopping with him. I hate shopping. It's tiring you know. So I told him to get Syd instead of me. Sadly, Syd was busy training the new members to go shopping so I had no choice but to go."_

_"That's nice of him to go shopping for me. How did he manage to get me undergarments?"_

_"Haha! Now that was the funny bit! We were walking past a lingerie boutique when he stopped right at the display window. He asked if you might need those. So, I said, of course you did."_

_"Did he go in?"_

_"He did but he ran out a few seconds later, blushing like crazy!"_

**End of flash back.**

"That was cute." Kayla mused to herself.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. "What's cute?"

She jumped off her seat and turned back only to be greeted by Bridge. She let out a sigh of relief and gave a little smile. "You scared me, Bridge."

Bridge scratched the back of his head and gave her a puppy dog stare. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Kayla walked over to him and ruffled his hair like how an owner would do to his pet dog after seeing that cute stare. She gave a giggle and said, "I suppose Sky is waiting for me."

"Yup, he is. Lets go." Bridge led the way to Sky's office where he was waiting. Kayla was feeling quite nervous because she had no idea what Sky would say or ask her.

* * *

When they have reached Sky's office, Sky told Kayla to sit down. Bridge was about to leave when Sky told him to sit down as well.

"You may be wondering why I asked you here." Sky began. Kayla nodded her head.

"I'm placing you under house arrest." Sky said.

Kayla was taken aback by his order. "Why? I'm not a criminal."

"I agree with her Sky. You can't put her under house arrest." Bridge stated.

"Look, its not that you're a criminal. I just want to make sure that you're alright. You still haven't regained your memory. I'm just worried that something bad might happen to you when your memory suddenly comes rushing back." He explained. "It's not like you're not allowed to go further than SPD perimeters. You are free to do so. But I'm placing Bridge as your guardian. You are not to go anywhere without him."

Bridge's eyes was as wide as saucers. "Me? Kayla's guardian? Her Guardian?"

Sky nodded his head. "Yes. Her guardian. Until she regains enough of her memories that is."

The both of them were dismissed after Sky said some more things.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Bridge asked Kayla when they were walking to wards one of SPD's canteens.

"Well, I need to eat first. Than maybe you could show me around New Tech City?"

"Sounds like a plan," commented Bridge. "What do you want to eat?"

"I feel like eating something buttery. Is there by any chance buttery toast somewhere in the canteen?" Kayla asked.

Bridge was shocked that Kayla actually likes buttery toast. "Well, there is."

* * *

Syd was in her room fixing her hair when Z came in.

"Hi, Z." Syd greeted.

"Hey," Z greeted back. "So, made up your mind already?"

"No. Not yet. But somehow, all evidence points that I should pick Bridge." Syd stopped fiddling with her hair and turned around from the mirror to face Z. "I'm confused, Z. I don't know where to head from here."

"How about I tell you that Sky placed Kayla under house arrest with Bridge as her guardian. What would you say?"

"He what? Bridge as Kayla's guardian?" Syd repeated that little bit.

Z nodded her head. "Yup. Furthermore, I just saw Bridge and Kayla leave SPD. I think Bridge is showing Kayla around New Tech City."

"He kept his hands to himself, right?" asked Syd dangerously.

"Yup. He did. And so did Kayla. But I can't get this strange feeling that if you prolong your decision, Bridge will never be yours." Z stated while twirling her hair on her finger.

"What do you mean?"

Z let out an exasperated breath. "I mean that Bridge is beginning to fall for Kayla! And you know Bridge can't keep his mouth shut for long."

Syd stared at Z in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "How did you know about this? Did he tell you?"

"Syd, you're too blinded by your thoughts that you didn't even realize the way that Bridge looks at her." Z began to feel irritated. "His eyes always had that sparkle. But when he looked at Kayla, the sparkle brightened up even more. He is beginning to love Kayla. Love Syd. Not Like."

Syd felt the entire world came crashing down on her. She couldn't even stand anymore. Her knees wobbled like jelly. She sat down on the nearest chair that she could reach. "How could this happen?"

"This happened because you were too slow. But I wouldn't say that you ran out of time." Z left after the last statement.

Syd felt tears welling up in her eyes and were threatening to fall anytime. _I can't believe this._ She buried her face in her palms and cried her heart out.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was this? Some of you may not like the fact that Bridge is falling for Kayla. There may be a twist, there may not be. Depends if you review. ) 


	5. Difficult Situation

**Author's Note:** So, here's chapter 5. To my readers, the average waiting time for a new chapter to be uploaded is approximately three days.

**Terrific Tina:** I think so too! But let us see if they will get together.

**Hot Pink Girl: **I know you are an absolutely huge fan of Bridge/Syd. But I can't just base my chapters or stories to what you like alone. Some people may want a change in the pairings. I'm looking at things in a bigger perspective instead of just one concentrated area. I hope you'll understand.

* * *

_Last time… Syd felt tears welling up in her eyes and were threatening to fall anytime. I can't believe this. She buried her face in her palms and cried her heart out._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Bridge and Kayla returned from their outing around parts of New Tech City, with Kayla carrying cake boxes. They were headed towards Kayla's room when she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Bridge. "Is there something on my face?"

Kayla giggled again. "No silly! I never imagined the future is like this!" exclaimed Kayla while twirling on one foot. "Its amazing!"

"Well, I can't really say much because, I'm not from the past. I see all those outside everyday too." Replied Bridge.

Kayla smiled at him in an 'I understand what you mean' manner. When they reached Kayla's room, both of them were silent. Neither of them knew what to do or say. That was until Sky came by to check on Kayla. Bridge saluted him. He then looked at Kayla and waved goodbye and left. Kayla waved back and turned her attention to Sky. She pressed a button and the door slid open. She motioned to Sky to enter.

"So, how was your outing today?" Sky asked while walking into her room.

"How did you know I went out?" Kayla answered with another question.

Sky pointed at the cake boxes. Kayla laughed sheepishly and said, "Oh."

To hide her embarrassment, she held up a cake box towards Sky and said, "This one is yours. Its vanilla flavoured cheese cake."

Sky took the box and opened it. The smell of vanilla wafted up his nose and he smiled. "How did you know I like vanilla? Did Bridge tell you?"

Kayla shook her head. "He didn't. I just guessed." She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her dressing table and sat down on the chair. She motioned for Sky to sit beside her on a second chair. Sky accepted the invitation.

When he sat down, Kayla asked, "What else would you like to know?"

Sky understood what she meant. "Has any other memories came back to you?"

Kayla slowly nodded her head. "Yes. While walking around the city. Memories of my family. Who I worked for." Kayla paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. "And the reason I go shot."

Sky was amazed that in one day, so many memories could be recovered. "What can you tell me, then?"

"My family is filthy rich. My mother was a model and actress. My dad was a pilot. My sister was a scientist. As for me, I worked for the government."

"You worked for the government? At such a young age?" Sky was clearly shocked at her statement.

Kayla nodded her head. "When I was ten, some government officials came to my house. Said something to my parents. They didn't seem the least bit surprised. I was taken away. Everything after that is still a blur."

"You worked for the government. So, I can assume that, you were an assassin? Working for the government?" Sky said slowly. He was quite afraid that he might offend her.

"I don't know." Kayla answered curtly.

"Continue, please."

"The reason I got shot. I saw a laser on my mum's chest. She was wide open. I ran in front of her and took the shot. I heard people screaming and my mum saying something. Then, everything went black."

Sky was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say to Kayla. He had his fair share of danger. But never was he on the verge of death.

"Kayla," he began. "I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright. That was in the past. Let it stay there." Kayla looked at Sky. She then tilted her head.

"What?" Sky asked.

Suddenly, Kayla wrapped her arms around Sky. She was hugging him. Sky was shocked at first but in the end returned the hug.

"Thanks Sky." Kayla whispered.

"You're welcome."

Kayla pulled away from him and smiled. She then took one of the cake boxes and said, "Well, i'd better give this to Bridge."

* * *

Bridge was in his room. He was hand standing when the door slid open. He turned to his left and saw Syd entering his room. He stood back up with his feet on the ground and gave Syd his hearty greeting. "Hey there, Syd!"

Syd didn't answer. Bridge found this very strange. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Bridge, what would you say if someone, a friend, told you that she likes you?" Syd asked in a slow manner. Her voice wavering along the way.

Bridge scratched his head and tapped his foot. "Well, it will depend on who this friend is."

Syd crossed her arms and took in a deep breath. "Bridge. I like you. I like you a lot."

Bridge may be blur, but he sure knows that what Syd just said, was a confession from her heart. "Erm…I don't know…"

He was cut off by Syd. "Bridge. This feeling has been bugging me for a week. And I really mean it. I really like you."

"Syd. I'm sorry. I… I don't like you in that manner."

"Is it Kayla? It's her isn't it?"

Bridge was taken aback. "What? Syd, leave Kayla out of this. She's got nothing to do with me not liking you the way you like me."

"I don't think so. You've been dedicating your time to her! You've always been busy with her! Wherever she is, there you'll be!"

"Syd, please. I don't want to argue with you. This is pointless."

"Bridge I know that you are falling for Kayla. You can't hide that."

Suddenly, a thud was heard from outside Bridge's room. Bridge went over to the door and pressed the button. It slid open and revealed Kayla. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her body was rigid. A cake box lay on the floor, slightly squashed.

"Kayla, its not what you…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Kayla ran off to god knows where like a bullet. Bridge was left shocked. He turned to face Syd. She too was shocked.

Bridge decided that he could deal with Syd later. He tried to run after Kayla but had no idea where she went. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through is hair. _This is going to be difficult to explain to Sky._

* * *

Author's Note: How is it? I know it's short but I'll keep it as it is until the next chapter. Review! 


	6. Time Would Reveal All

**Author's Note:** To my avid readers who have reviewed, I thank you very much. You have helped me in morphing my story quite a lot. I am very greatful to have you as my readers. And I'm not angry at the fact that I have flames. In fact, I am very happy! Those flames, I will take with me as a learning experience. Thank you very much all of you.

* * *

_Last time… Bridge decided that he could deal with Syd later. He tried to run after Kayla but had no idea where she went. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through is hair. This is going to be difficult to explain to Sky._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The door to Sky's office slid open with a swish. Bridge stood at the door, looking quite remorseful. He trudged in as if there was a boulder on his back.

"Bridge, what happened?" enquired Sky.

Bridge contemplated with himself whether or not he should tell Sky the entire truth or part of it. In the end, he decided with, "Kayla ran away."

"What? When?" Sky surprised to hear that Kayla ran away. For what reason, he'll just have to ask.

"Just now. I tried to follow after her but, she was too quick for me to chase after." He stared at his feet and let out a long sigh. "It's my fault."

"The part where you lost her or something else?" Sky stood up from his seat and walked over to Bridge. "What happened? What made her run away?"

Bridge took a deep breath and braced himself. "She… she heard me and Syd arguing about… something. She ran off even before I get to explain."

Sky gave it a little thought. He put his arms around Bridge and led him to a chair and made him sit down. He leaned on his desk and studied Bridge's face. He looked pretty beaten up. "I suppose, Syd said something that you couldn't come to terms with?"

Bridge nodded his head. "Yeah. And I think she's right."

Sky crossed his arms and scrunched his face. " Syd's right in what sense?"

"I do have feelings for Kayla."

"Ah. I see." Sky stood up and began pacing around a little bit. "Do you think Kayla has the same kind of feelings for you? Come on Bridge. I know you can sense this kind of things."

"I know that she does feel safe around me. But, the feelings she has for me are more towards a brotherly kind of love." Bridge propped his head on one arm. His eyebrows drew closer to each other. "What are you trying to get at Sky?"

"I'm saying that, Kayla can't see that there is a possibility that the both of you can be an item because she knows someone else already likes you a hell lot." Sky punctuated his sentence with a sigh. Just then, the door slid open again. This time, Sherman the scientist was standing at the door with a shock stricken face. "Sherman, what's wrong?" Sky enquired.

"It's about Kayla. I found a foreign body implanted on her." He gushed out the words. "Please come quickly to my lab and I will explain in detail about her current condition and what will become of her if this thing continues."

* * *

**Sherman's Lab**

"What's going on?" demanded Sky.

Sherman switched on the projector and a 3-D image of Kayla's anatomy hovered in the air. Sherman pressed certain buttons on his keyboard and the image zoomed to her brain where there was a foreign object attached to it.

"What's that?" Bridge pointed to the small object.

"That, gentlemen, is a memory scrambler made in the early 21st century." Sherman pressed a few more buttons and the memory scrambler was shown on a screen.

"This little gadget here," he pointed to the screen. "Is causing Kayla to not remember her real past. Instead, it is replaced with those that does not belong to her."

"When did this happen? How could this happen?" Sky was confused. Who could have done such a thing?

"I want to know as well Sherman." Bridge voiced out.

Sherman paced around for a while. Bridge and Sky were getting a little bit edgy already.

"Most likely, that gadget was implanted when she went through the operation." He walked to the 3-D image of Kayla and pointed at the faint outline of her skull and traced the outline of a healed fragment of her skull. "See this here? Its here that the implant was placed and that's how it got there."

"So, there was someone who doesn't want her to remember the real reason she got shot. The memories that came back were fake." Commented Sky.

"Not all. Did she tell any of you about what she worked as?" asked Sherman.

"Yea," Sky answered. "She told me she worked for the government."

Bridge gave Sky a skeptical look. "She worked for the government?"

"That part is true. She did work for the government. I had some of my men run a background check on her. She worked for the government by eliminating the assassins that are killing important people. To put it in layman's term, she's an assassin on the good guys' side."

"So, how about her family?" Sky asked.

"Her family, was never really her family." Sherman answered.

"How can her family, not be her family?" Bridge was clearly confused at Sherman's answer. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Kayla was an orphan. The only reason that she was placed in the Adonis family was because of her superior speed, flexibility and brain power. The orphanage that she went to contacted some government officials. They took her away to be trained as a security personnel. By the time she was ten, she was placed under 'adoption'.

Sky pursed his lips and rubbed his chin. "By saying adoption, you meant that she was stationed at the Adonis residence as a protector. A bodyguard."

"And that memory scrambler blocked her real memories and were replaced by fake ones." Bridge finished off Sky's sentence.

Sherman nodded his head. "If her real memories are being scrambled and replaced, she might just die. I need to remove that thing immediately. She has to go for an operation this instant."

Bridge sighed loudly. He rocked on the heels of his foot. "Now, there's a problem."

Sherman drew his eyebrows together. "What do mean by that?"

"He meant that Kayla ran away." Sky answered for Bridge with his arms crossed.

"Then, find her. Quick!" Sherman ordered.

"I don't know where she is!" Bridge exclaimed.

"I have an idea to where she might be." Sky commented. Bridge looked at him and gave him a 'okay, so where is she' look. "She might be at the mansion where you first found her, Bridge."

"Okay, go! Get her!" instructed Sherman. He may just be a scientist but when it comes to emergencies, not even Sky could measure up to his urgencies.

Sky and Bridge walked out of Sherman's laboratory and headed towards SPD's car park.

"He's scarier than you are Sky." Said Bridge. "He could make a better commander than you are."

"Yeah right." Snorted Sky. _Even in the midst of urgency, you could still crack up a joke._

On the way to the car park, they chanced upon Syd. Her face was wet from the tears that fell. She stood in the way of Sky and Bridge. "You're going to get her aren't you? Get that, Kayla back here."

Bridge knew that the question was directed to him. He didn't want to answer her. Not at the moment. However, there was not much time left. The longer it is to take Kayla back, the more danger she is in. "Yes. We're going to get her back."

Bridge marched past Syd without even sparing her a glance. Syd closed her eyes tightly. Seconds later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She knows it belonged to Sky. She felt a little squeeze and then the comforting hand lifted off her shoulder. She heard two pairs of footsteps head into the lift. She heaved a sigh. The only thing she could do right now is wait for the answers to come to her.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for waiting patiently. I know that I said that the average waiting time is about 3 days. But it's not going to happen very often. I still have a job to take care of. So, bear with the late updates. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review please. 


	7. After The Rain

_**Last time…** Bridge marched past Syd without even sparing her a glance. Syd closed her eyes tightly. She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She knows it belonged to Sky. She felt a little squeeze and then the comforting hand lifted off her shoulder. She heard two pairs of footsteps head into the lift. She heaved a sigh. The only thing she could do right now is wait for the answers to come to her._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**Sky's POV**

_We stepped into the mansion. It was my first time in there. Bridge did tell me that it is big. But I didn't imagine that it would be this big. The floor was dusty. It also held evidence to where Kayla had gone to. We followed her footprints up the spiral staircase. The railings too held evidence that Kayla went up. The thick dust had her hand imprinted in it. I begin to wonder if she went to her room or somewhere else._

_I paid less attention to what Bridge was saying. I paid more attention to finding Kayla. I just have to make sure that she'll be safe. When we reached the landing to the second floor, we saw light illuminating the floor. It was coming from a room in the far right of the second floor. I pray that she's in there._

**Bridge's POV**

_Sky was very intent on finding Kayla. I'm beginning to think that Sky held some special feelings for her. He's paying very little attention to me. I'm telling him about what I think about my feelings for Kayla and Syd. All he did was say 'sure' or 'okay'. Half the time, he'd just be nodding away. Even when I said, 'I think I like Syd as well' he would just say 'sure'. But that was no lie. After talking to Sky about this, I have found my decision. Now I just have to apologize to Syd._

_Then, we both saw light illuminating the floor. A door in the far right of the second floor was slightly ajar. I just hope Kayla's in there._

**Normal POV**

Bridge and Sky crept slowly to the room, silently hoping and praying that Kayla was really in the room and that she was safe. Sky approached the door cautiously and pushed the door opened slowly while calling out for Kayla.

Bridge, who was behind him, caught a glimpse of the surroundings of the room. The ceiling was very high. It was about ten meters high. The walls were of faded pink. The windows were decorated with drapes that were once white.

He pushed Sky into the room. They were amazed at what they saw. Musical instruments were lined up against the walls. There were three Fender electric guitars, two jazz bass guitars, a twelve set drum. When the two of them turned to look at their right, they saw a black grand piano and Kayla. She was slumped against the piano keys. That was not a good sign.

"Kayla!" Bridge and sky both called out at the same time. They ran to her. Sky lifted Kayla off the piano and shook her gently. Bridge placed his hand on her forehead and felt for her temperature.

"Sky, she's burning up. We have to get her to Sherman right now!"

* * *

Sky and Bridge paced around outside the operation room. Syd and Z arrived minutes after they received the news about Kayla's life being in danger. Both the girls were sitting down on the chairs. They were silent. Each of them have something playing on their mind.

Suddenly, Syd voiced out. "Bridge, I'm sorry for coming out too strong."

Bridge stopped pacing around for a while. So did Sky. "Syd, its not your fault." Bridge said after a few seconds. He turned around and faced Syd. He looked straight into her eyes. "It's mine. I was selfish and only looked at things one way. I'm sorry."

Syd couldn't look away from his eyes. It held so much sincerity and honesty. She felt like she could just jump right into his arms that second and kiss him. "Bridge… I… I don't know what to say."

Bridge walked towards her. Syd couldn't move. She was transfixed. Bridge wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He whispered in her ear. "I've given it some thought. I'm not going to lie. I did love Kayla but I didn't know that it was just a stupid crush. What I've been looking or has always been right there in front of me." Syd couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Syd, I love you. I love you with all my heart." He hugged Syd tighter. Syd hugged him back with the same force. "I love you too."

Z and Sky were thinking about the same thing. Both of them gave a smirk. _It's about time you two._

Then, the 'operation in progress' sign died out. The operation room opened to reveal Sherman and Kayla who was on the bed. Syd and Bridge seized hugging each other and walked over to where Sky and Z were.

"How is she?" asked Z.

"She's fine. The operation was successful. She'll wake up soon." Answered Sherman.

"Will she remember anything that happened this week and the years before this?" Asked Sky.

"She will. But only parts of it. She won't be able to remember everything. The memories would come to her very slowly."

"How's her fever?" Bridge asked.

"Her fever's broken. Like I said before, she'll wake up soon enough."

Sky was silent. All he did was nodded when he heard Sherman's explanations. His eyes were transfixed on Kayla's sleeping form. When she was being pushed away to be housed in her room, his eyes never left her until she disappeared around the corner.

"Looks like things will turn out fine." Commented Z.

"Yea," said Sky who was looking at Bridge and Syd. He gave a small smile. "Things will turn out fine. Besides, the sun will always shine after the rain, right?" With that, he left with Z following behind him.

* * *

The days went by uneventfully. Patrols were held but nothing much went on outside of SPD headquarters. At the most were just thefts and minor car accidents. Syd and Bridge became closer. They would be seen together on patrols, lunch breaks and even after work was done. Z went on her normal routine of telling the two love birds to go 'get a room' when she saw them cuddling together in the common room.

Kayla regained most of her old memories. She stayed in SPD headquarters with the rest of the rangers. She spent most of her days in the training room with Kat keeping watch of her progress. Sometimes when Kat had some free time, Kayla would spar with her. Being part feline, Kat was able to fall on her feet and Kayla was very pleased to find a very good sparring partner.

On a particular summer's day, a lawyer visited Sky. The lawyer, Mr Front, presented Sky a will. He told Sky to read it. When Sky finally read it, he was pleasantly surprised. "When did you find out that Kayla was alive?" Sky questioned Mr Front.

"I heard about the news a week ago. My family has been the Adonis's lawyer for generations. I am just here to present her the will. The rest is up to her." Mr Front kept his explanations short and sweet. Sky smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, thank you for coming here. I'm sure that Kayla would be pleased to hear about this." He shook Mr Front's hand. The lawyer gave a curt nod and left Sky's office.

Sky contacted the rangers and Kayla to assemble in his office as ASAP. He even added that it was an 'emergency'.

* * *

A/N: Sorry once again that it took so long. There you have it. Review please. 


	8. Dinner, anyone?

_**Last time…**_ _"Well, thank you for coming here. I'm sure that Kayla would be pleased to hear about this." He shook Mr Front's hand. The lawyer gave a curt nod and left Sky's office. Sky contacted the rangers and Kayla to assemble in his office as ASAP. He even added that it was an 'emergency'._

**Kayla's POV**

_I__ was practicing my close combat moves(what ever I remembered anyway) in the dojo, one of SPD's training facility, when Kat came in with news about Sky wanting to see me and the other rangers regarding a certain emergency. Of course, when it comes to emergency, in comes the power rangers! So, it got me thinking. Why did he need me there, in his office with the other rangers anyway?_

_So, I exited the dojo and jogged my way to Sky's office which is way on the other side of the building. So far, it's been nearly three weeks since I've woken up from my super long coma. And in those weeks, quite a lot happened. So I've regained most of my real memories. The real reason why I got shot. The real explanation to my little job. And, i even apologized to Syd about that little tiff about Bridge. Though she said it wasn't my fault, I still feel kinda bad. My head still hurts a little bit. But I don't care. I'm just happy that I'm alive and well._

_Anyway, so here I am in Sky's office with the rangers. Something about Sky was different. He was actually wearing a smile on his face. Most of the time, he'd just smirk or grin or not smile at all. This time, it's a genuine smile. And he's looking at me. Wait. Why is he looking at me?_

**Normal POV**

"As you may all know, " Sky began. "I called you here because of an emergency."

The rangers and Kayla nodded.

"The emergency is this." Sky held up an envelope.

The rangers and Kayla alike, stared at the envelope and back at Sky.

"The emergency is an envelope? Is there like a hoax in it?" questioned Bridge.

"No. This contains an important document that belongs to Kayla." He walked towards Kayla and handed the envelope to her.

"Am I supposed to open this and read out its contents?" she asked taking the envelope from Sky. He gave a nod and stepped back.

Kayla's eyebrow's rose slightly. "Okay." She opened the envelope and took out its contents. Her eyebrow's rose even higher when she saw that the letter was written to her. It wasn't just any letter. It was a will written to her.

"Guys, it's a will!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Read it already!" stated Z.

"This will was written on January 17, 2001. A year before the photo was taken." Kayla began. She took a deep breath and began reading aloud. "This will is written to Kayla Marie Adonis. By the time you've read this, the family and I are gone. I'm sorry I didn't manage to save you that time. However, this letter is not written for apology.

This will is written to tell you that you have inherited all of the family's fortune. You will inherit our family's fortune which is a sum of money totaling up to five billion dollars. The mansion is yours as well. The paper work will be taken care of by our family lawyer.

I do hope that you will take good care of yourself. Kayla, do me a favour. Get yourself a decent man and start a family. I will be watching from the heavens above.

Love, Father."

The ranger's jaws nearly touched the floor. Kayla was on the verge of tears. She looked at Sky and gave him a questioning look.

"That is why I called you all in here. This is a very good piece of news that has to be shared." Sky commented.

"When did this come in, Sky?" questioned Kayla.

"It came in about fifteen minutes ago. The lawyer, Mr Front came to my office with that. I hope you're happy."

Kayla couldn't stop the tears of joy from flowing down from her face any longer. Syd stood up from her seat and walked towards Kayla. Syd gave her a hug and rubbed her back. Z followed suit and hugged Kayla as well. When they pulled apart from each other, Kayla thanked both of them.

Sky just smiled at the sight. But most importantly, he was smiling at the sight of Kayla crying prettily. Bridge saw Sky's eyes lingering on Kayla. Thus, he decided to do something.

"Hey guys. Why not we celebrate this good news tonight? I know this great restaurant about half an hour drive from here. It's a posh restaurant but the price is real cheap. My treat."

"Bridge, you know what, I'll treat you guys there. You've been real nice to me since my last operation. You guys really helped me to get back on my feet so, this will be my treat." Kayla said while wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Kayla, it'll be my treat." Voiced out Sky. Kayla was pleasantly surprised.

"Since when do you treat people, Sky?" asked Z.

"Yeah. You've never treated us before." Syd agreed.

"Let's just say I've got a change of heart." Sky answered. "So, lets meet at the lobby at seven. You've still got about five hours so, take your time." He dismissed the lot soon after that. Bridge however did not leave the office.

"I knew it." Said Bridge.

"Knew what?" questioned Sky.

"You like Kayla don't you? Since when?"

Sky's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He turned around and tried to distract himself by re-arranging his desk.

Bridge slapped Sky's back. "Come on. Just between the two of us. Since when?"

Sky knew that once Bridge has asked a question, he won't stop asking until he gets an answer. So, Sky turned around and faced Bridge who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Look, I don't know since when okay. It just happened."

Bridge's grin grew even wider. "Okay."

"You're not going to tell her are you?" Sky asked.

"I won't tell her." Bridge answered. "But you will."

Sky's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Bridge left his office grinning like the Grinch.

* * *

Bridge waited for Syd to finish talking to her cadets at the field after he left Sky's office. He needed help from Syd to boost Sky's courage to confess to Kayla.

When Syd finished and had dismissed her cadets, she walked towards Bridge. She gave him a quick peck on his lips. She then heard wolf whistles from her cadets. "Mind your own business guys or else I'll make you run ten rounds around HQ!"

"Haha. To think we were once cadets." commented Bridge.

"Yup. So, what brings you here?" asked Syd.

"I need you to do me a favour." Bridge began. After explaining to her his plan and how she fits in to the picture, Syd finally understood.

"Okay honey. I'll do that much. See you later."

* * *

A/N: Is it good? I'm not too sure lah. Thus, I need your review. Thank you. 


	9. Oh My Goddess

To my readers. Forgive me for not updating for nearly seven months! Seriously! I was so caught up with school that I forgot I ever wrote a story! It was thanks to Jeremy Shane that I remembered! Thank you so very much! Now for the very much awaited chapter 9!

* * *

Kayla Marie Adonis heard the swish of her dorm door open. She instantly put her book that she was reading on her lap and looked up to see who it was that intruded her privacy. When she noticed Syd, she gave a smile.

"Hey there Syd!"

"Hey!" answered Syd. "Pardon me for intruding but, aren't you supposed to get ready for dinner? It's in two hours time if you didn't notice."

Kayla's eyes widened. She snapped her head toward the clock on her table and breathed out a curse. "I didn't notice! Thanks Syd!" Kayla jumped off her bed and made a dash for her closet. Once she got the closet doors to open, she skimmed through her clothes.

"Hey, no problem. Need any help?" asked Syd.

Kayla noticed that she didn't have any sort of formal dress. She turned around and gave Syd a puppy eyed look. "Yes please."

Syd rolled her eyes and took Kayla's hand in hers. "Come on. Lets head to my dorm."

* * *

**One hour and thirty minutes later...**

"Are you sure I look fine, Syd? I mean, I think this is a little bit too... too much." Kayla complained a little bit. She tugged at her little black dress that exposed half her silky smooth thighs. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror again and made a face. "Make that too little."

Syd was putting on her pearl ear studs when she turned around. "Nonsense! You look gorgeous! Besides, I think that dress looks wonderful on you!"

During that period of an hour and a half, Syd was busy dolling Kayla and herself up for dinner. She had a hard time picking clothes for Kayla because she kept protesting that the dress was either too revealing or too frilly. The only dress that she had was the little black dress that she never wore. It fit Kayla perfectly. Make up was out of the question with Kayla. That posed as a problem to Syd because she had a "mission" to complete. She had trouble putting on foundation for Kayla. She literally had to wrestle Kayla for dominance. Once she was done with the make-up, Syd had to smack Kayla's hand countless of times to prevent her from wiping the make-up off.

"I feel very much naked, Syd. And I hate make-up!" Kayla complained again.

"If you wipe that make up off, I swear, you will not live to see the light of another day!" Syd warned with a slight growl.

Kayla immediately put her hands down. _Syd is one scary woman._

Once Syd was done, she clapped her hands together and gave a huge smile. She went over to Kayla and made sure everything on her was still intact. Once that was done, she said, "Lets go! We don't want to be late now, won't we?"

Kayla let out a long sigh and attempted one last time to make the dress longer before accepting the fact that it will never be longer and followed Syd out of the dorm.

**LOBBY**

"Those two have got another ten minutes to arrive here or else, we'll have to treat ourselves to dinner." chided Z.

"Hey! I'm not that bad okay! Besides, I think they should be here in a while." said Sky.

As if on cue, Kayla and Syd arrived. Z grinned while Bridge beamed at Syd. Sky on the other hand, gaped at the sight of Kayla. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Sky. Kayla looked gorgeous. The dress that she wore hugged her curves in all the right places. The V-cut exposed her cleavage a little. Her long hair was done up in a bun with her fringe framing her face perfectly. The make up she wore made her hazel colored eyes pop out even more. She looked like a goddess.

**Sky's POV**

Damn, Kayla looks gorgeous in that dress! I never knew that she had nice long legs. Her lips are just so kissable right now. Wait, is it just me or did I not notice that her lips are very kissable? Pull it together Sky! Damn it. This is going to be a long night.

**Normal POV**

Bridge just stared at his commander. He gave a sly smirk and chuckled softly so that no one noticed. He then looked at Syd and winked at her. Syd winked back. _Well, I have a feeling that things will be interesting from here on out. Let's see where this goes shall we?_

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 9! Short? I think so too. Nonetheless, I'll keep the story going again!


	10. Thoughts

So in the previous chapter, we have Sky checking Kayla out right? And Bridge with Syd. But what about Z? Have I forgotten about her? No way! This chapter will be focused on Z alone. Her thoughts and feelings. Enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

**Z's POV**

How wonderful it is to see that our dearest commander has fallen for that gorgeous girl walking towards us all. He doesn't say it. But I can see that he does like her. Like her a lot! The moment he set his eyes on her the very first time, something sparked in his eyes. Syd and Bridge were too busy to notice.

As far as I know, Kayla is way older than any of us. It was thanks to that thing she was suspended in that she didn't age a day from, I don't know. Probably between forty to fifty years ago. Sheesh. She can be my grandma! She is still a kid nonetheless and all of us has to take care of her.

There she goes walking over to Sky looking all shy and girly. I have to hand it to Syd. She did a wonderful job picking Kayla's outfit for tonight. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Sky matched her perfectly. Black coat. White shirt which is not buttoned all the way up. They make such a cute couple. I can already imagine them married with children! But I cannot imagine Sky being a father. I shudder at that thought. Though, it might not be a bad idea.

Syd and Bridge. I have a feeling that their relationship is going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride. But they'll pull through somehow. As for me. My time isn't here yet. Jealous? Yes. A little. But I am happy for my friends to have found who they like or maybe even love. If love blossoms, then good for all of them!

* * *

This is a superbly short chapter people because I have been leaving Z out of the picture for too long already. I have to have her voice out her thoughts on the couples! Everybody loves Z! So why in the world should I leave her out?


	11. Song Part 1

Here I go with the next chapter. I had a hard time to pick what I should put here for the description because, it is after all, a classy restaurant. So, I tried to make the atmosphere as real as possible for you guys okay?

* * *

"So, where are we headed to Sky?" Bridge asked Sky who was driving a big black sedan.

"Yeah. I thought we agreed on the restaurant close to base?" Added Z.

"I know. But this is after all, my treat. So, I picked a different one. I hope it's okay with everyone." He answered looking at Kayla who was by his side, attempting yet again to lengthen her dress. She was fidgeting like a child who hated her dressing so much she could just tear it off. Sky gave a little chuckled and said, "Kayla, no matter how hard you try, it will still be that short."

Kayla stopped tugging and snapped her head to look at Sky. Her eyes widened as wide as saucers and her cheeks began to stain a light shade of pink. She bit her bottom lip as well. A perfect picture of an innocent child. Sky then winked at her. "You look fine Kayla. Don't worry." After that comment, he kept his eyes on the road wondering why he even said it out loud. It was supposed to be just a thought.

Kayla blushed even more and diverted her gaze away from Sky to the outside world. Z, Bridge and Syd giggled in the back seat.

* * *

**The Babylon Restaurant**

Sky handed his key over to the Valet. Then, he went over to hi friends who were waiting for him at the entrance. The expression on his friends faces tells him that they were indeed very impressed that he managed to book a table at one of the most poshest restaurant in town. If you were to reserve a table, you have to do so a week in advanced. And If you cancel it, you will have to pay a hefty sum of money!

"Sky, this is amazing!" breathed Syd. "Even I can't get a table booked on the day that I need to! Did you pull any strings?"

All Sky did was grin. He then walked over to the waiter standing behind the pedestal and said that he had a reservation under his name. The waiter clad in all black including a black apron tied around his waist told him hold on for a moment. He then smiled and then told Sky to follow him inside. Sky then gestured to his crew to follow him. They did as they were told. When they walked through the door which was being held open by the doorman, their mouths nearly dropped to the ground. The place was gorgeous.

The air was light with the hint of mint and rosemary. It didn't come from the food that was being served though. It was from the air freshener. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling shone with such brilliance that you could get lost just by staring at it. The walls were lined with wallpaper that was a brilliant copper gold in color and light reflected off it as it were mirror. Tables were lined with pure white clothes and layered with maroon colored runners that were gold rimmed. The tables were decorated with flowers of different species. All of those that meant prosperity, purity, love and admirableness. The lightings were warm and it gave the atmosphere a homey feel.

The rangers and Kayla were led upstairs to the ballroom where there was nobody around except for a man in his mid twenties playing a grand piano. Kayla instantly diverted her attention to the grand piano. She looked at it with admiration then suddenly, part of her memory returned to her. She could see herself playing the piano for the people she was supposed to protect but somehow became her family members instead. She saw happy faces smiling back at her. When she returned back to the present, a single tear escaped the corner of her eye. Z noticed it and got worried. She placed her hand on Kayla's shoulder and whispered to her, "Are you feeling alright?"

Kayla wiped of the tear daintily and turned to look at Z with a smile on her face. "I remembered something from my past." Z was stunned for a moment. Of all places to remember something from your past. But then again, this is a start.

Z and Kayla walked a tad bit faster to catch up with the rest of the gang so that they wouldn't notice anything wrong. They were led towards a table that was in corner of the ballroom closest to the window where they could see the dimly lit garden that the restaurant owned. The table size was just nice to fit in the five of them. Once they were seated comfortably, the same waiter arrived and passed them each a menu. Each had a task to do. Kayla was to pick the main dish. Z was to pick the appetizer. Bridge was to pick dessert. Syd had the honor of picking wine. Sky? Well, he just went on with whatever they picked. Once the order was given, they listened to the songs being played by the pianist.

After about a minute, Sky voiced out. "So, Kayla. You like music don't you?"

"Yes. I do. Very much."

Then Bridge came up with a suggestion. "Hey I know! Why not you play us a song!"

Syd slapped his thigh and defended Kayla. "It's okay honey. Don't play if you don't to. We don't want you suddenly get flashbacks and faint here."

Kayla played with her fingers for a while before shaking her head. "No, it's alright. Besides, I just had a flashback just now. I think I can handle playing a song or two. Sky, care to accompany me?" She asked looking straight into his blue-gray eyes. Fear was evident in her hazel ones and Sky immediately took up the offer. Kayla smiled and both of them stood up and walked over to the grand piano.

The pianist who was playing stopped for a moment. "Can I help you young miss?" the pianist addressed.

"Why yes. Can you let me play a song or two for my friends?" Kayla asked politely. Sky stood beside her as if he was a bouncer with his arms crossed at his chest. The pianist gave a quick look of Sky and decided that it wasn't a good idea to say 'no' to her. So, he stood up and let Kayla play. The pianist then went down the stairs.

Kayla ran her fingers lightly on the piano keys before she sat down. Another memory returned to her. This time it was about the songs that she used to play. Two songs. She sat down, closed her eyes slowly and began to move her fingers fluidly on the piano keys. Sky stared at her.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

As the notes to the song came came to me, I began to press the keys. Yes. I remember. I remember this song that I have played so many years ago. Mother's favorite song. Song from a secret garden. The one song that she enjoyed listening me play. She will always worry for me. She will always be there at the door when I returned home from my missions. Oh how I miss her.

**Normal POV**

Sky watched Kayla play and let the notes sink in to his head. Such a bittersweet melody yet haunting at the same time. Z, Bridge and Syd stay glued to their seats unable to move. They were stunned to see and listen to Kayla play the piano so flawlessly even after being asleep for a long time and that most of here memories were not recovered yet. Kayla played that first song that came into mind like it was second nature to her. While playing,she shivered a little bit. It caused Sky to move closer behind her and he placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know how long Kayla could go on like that but he had to respect that, that was what she wanted to do. And if by doing so, she will get her memories back little by little, then let it be.

* * *

Arh! Took me a lifetime to complete this!! I was seriously trying to capture your attention with descriptions as much as possible but at the same time without making the chapter look too graphic. How's it?


	12. Song Part 2

The Continuation to the previous chapter! Hell yeah! I'll try to make this chapter a better one than the previous one okay? I mean, I think I've been doing alright for the past few chapters. It is only fair that the chapters get better everytime all the way to the end! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kayla played the song, Song From a Secret Garden flawlessly though her fingers were shivering like crazy. Sky still had his hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, telling her silently that he was still there. Kayla breathed out and slowly opened her eyes. She then forced out a smile to keep her tears at bay and continued playing the song until the final note. She then let out a breath and placed her right hand on top of Sky's and told him that everything was going to be fine without looking at him.

"Sky, don't worry. I'm fine. I'll play just one more song then we'll go back o the rest, okay?"

"Kayla. Don't punish yourself like this. It hurts to see you like this." Sky answered with a sigh. He then continued, "But, if this will bring back your memories, then there is nothing I can do. This is what you want and I'll respect that decision at the very least."

"Thank you, Sky." With that, she released her hold on sky and repositioned her fingers on the keys and began to play another song. It was entitled, "Moonlight Sonata". The song sent shivers down the rangers' spine. Hair on the back of their neck stood at attention. Syd grabbed hold of Bridge's hand and squeezed it tight. Bridge squeezed it back as tightly as well. He knew that Syd was afraid that something bad might happen to Kayla if she continued to play. But Bridge knows that Kayla is one stubborn person. He and the others know better than to stop what she began.

As Kayla played, she spoke to Sky. "You know, these two songs are my favorite. I used to play it for Mother and Father."

"Do the songs hold any specific meaning to you? I mean, you play them like you played them everyday." Sky asked, careful to pick the correct words.

"I did play the songs everyday in the past. At least, before I got shot." The music resonated in the ballroom, bouncing off the walls and filling up the empty spaces that was not occupied by anyone or anything. Z, Syd and Bridge felt a little bit helpless. They would love to give Kayla a hug but then it might ruin the plan they had.

"Father loved this song. How I wish he could listen to me play like before." Kayla punctuated with a sigh. Finally, the tears that Kayla tried so hard to hold back, ran down her face like a river that burst its banks. She instantly stopped playing and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to quiver violently but only soft sobs were heard. Sky felt his heart squeeze. It hurt to see her like that. He kneeled down by her side and embraced her. He pulled Kayla close to him and carefully tucked her head under his chin. He held her firmly in his arms and decided that he will never let anything harm her ever again.

"Kayla," Sky began. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you. I'll be here to protect you. I know very well that you can defend yourself physically. But I will be the one to defend you emotionally. I'll be your everything."

Kayla was shocked beyond words. Her sobbing gradually stopped and so did the quivering of her shoulders. She drew her head back and pushed herself away from him and looked at Sky straight in his eyes. She saw a mixture of feelings in his eyes. Fear, concern and love.

"Kayla," Sky spoke again. "Let me be your everything."

Kayla felt her heart swell twice the normal size. Her eyes began to water again. This time not from sadness but from utter happiness. Words cannot describe how she felt at that moment in time. She couldn't make sound. Thus, she settled with throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could. She didn't want to lose what she has found. Sky let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back with the same force as she. Bridge, Syd and Z were relieved when they saw their two friends embrace each other. They knew that from that point onwards, everything was going to turn out fine for the both of them.

* * *

No. Not the end. Yet. Will be updating soon. So, how was this chapter? Too mushy? Or just nice? Tell me!


	13. A Silent Sonata

To RedAsARose: Thank you very much! I used to play that song so, I thought that it would be an awesome song to be input in the chapter.

Author's Note: Let's continue on with this story people! I ran out of ideas on how to continue this story so I took a very long break. Inspiration takes a while to kick in. Forgive me, yet again.

* * *

Dinner was delicious. All of them had a wonderful time. Especially Sky and Kayla. He had finally poured out his feelings towards her. It was a beautiful sight to behold when they embraced each other at the piano. Syd, Bridge and Z couldn't help but smile the entire night.

After their dinner was payed for, they waited at the entrance of the restaurant for their vehicle.

"Guys," Sky poke up. "You guys go ahead back to headquarters. I'm going to go for a walk with Kayla."

The three rangers had sly smiles plastered on their faces. They agreed to his request nonetheless, not forgetting the little remarks like, "bring her home by 12 midnight" and "naughty naughty". Kayla blushed a little bit but told them off. It wasn't wrong for them to go off for a walk after dinner right? It was good exercise. When they finally got on the jeep, Kayla and Sky walked off in the opposite direction towards the park.

"Why the sudden interest towards a walk in the park?" Asked Kayla. "I thought you didn't like long walks?"

"What I said was, I didn't like walking in the afternoon. Night time, it is not that bad. It's pretty cooling." Sky answered.

"Well, okay. I suppose it is cooling and refreshing, might I add." Kayla saw a bench bellow a huge willow tree and dragged Sky to follow her. They sat down on the bench when they reached it. Sitting very lose to each other, sharing each other's warmth. Kayla looped her arms around Sky's left one and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at the willow tree's tendril like leaves. They swayed and rustled with the breeze. She didn't look away from the leaves. Sky noticed it and looked up too.

"What's so interesting about the leaves?" Sky asked.

Kayla gave a small sigh. "Listen. The leaves and the wind are playing a sonata." Kayla closed her eyes for a while and then opened them again. "Do you hear that? It sounds so wonderful."

Sky was puzzled. However, he closed his eyes and listened to the leaves rustling. He listened hard until he heard it. A silent sonata, it seems, being played just for the two of them. The rustling of the leaves following his steady heartbeat. The warm breeze of the night whistled a tune in his ears. He gave a small smile and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah. You're right. It is playing a song." Sky opened his eyes. He saw Kayla's big, bright, hazel eyes looking into his blue ones. That look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Kayla gave him a huge smile, showing off her pearly whites. Sky smiled back. He could no longer hold back the urge to kiss her. His smile slowly faded as he slowly, but surely, leaned down towards Kayla's waiting luscious lips. Kayla's smile too faded slowly as she craned her neck up. Both their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met for the first time. The kiss was made up of pure love. Slow, but so filled with emotions. Emotions that are better off showed than said. Emotions that are very hard to be explained.

The kiss, even if it lasted for a few seconds felt like hour to the both of them. When they pulled away, their lips suddenly felt cold. Their forehead touched as they opened their eyes slowly.

"Kayla?"

"Yes, Sky?"

"Be mine. Forever and always, mine." Sky looked deep into her eyes as he said those words.

"I will, forever and always, be yours." They kissed again under the willow tree. The feeling of utter bliss filling both their heart and soul.

END

* * *

THE FINAL CHAPTER! Is it like cheesy to you guys? Or is is like, a bit too sappy? I'm not too sure. But I got the idea after listening to like a bunch of songs over a long period of time. And viola! The last chapter. I know it is EXTREMELY short, but i I still hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
